Dancing with Fate
by Kishofwings
Summary: Tragedy strikes Kaoru wherever she goes. Only the support of her brothers had saved her from sorrow. But some wounds are too deep to heal. On her first day of work, fate deals her a fresh hand, but will Kaoru be willing to play it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rouroni Kenshin, but I just twist the names and create my own story. It's not illegal right?**

**This story is very different from my first fanfic "Fugue of Spastic Melodies", but shares a couple of its elements that I like. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, which I wrote with every intention to change if I get a lot of reviews with some good suggestions. My plot centers around Kenshin and Kaoru (which are my favorite) but I brought in some of my other favorite guys from the anime. So tell me if you like it, if you don't, and what you think would help make my story better. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru watched as people milled away from the lonely casket that was sheltered from the pouring rain by the large black tent. She stood in the rain, far away from the coffin. She watched teenagers her age cry while boys hung their heads down to hide their sadness. Parents didn't even know the deceased were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs, talking to each other about the shame of it all that a poor 17 year-old soul was being sent to the heavens so soon. Finally, when everyone left, Kaoru walked toward the coffin her face set, tears streaming down her determined face, not from her eyes but the sky.

She kept telling herself not to cry. That it was all a dream, and that she would wake up from it anytime now. She walked toward the black coffin, her clothes soaked and her hair clinging to her face. She stared at the coffin; the top portion of it lifted so people could see the deceased. Kaoru felt her heart hammer against her chest, trying to break free of the fear awaiting her. A fear so horrible that only a select few have ever felt in their entire lives. The fear of losing someone you love.

She took a few steps and looked down into the coffin. There, on white silk, lay a handsome youth with his normally amethyst eyes closed, his lips curved in a slight smile. His short crimson hair stuck up in the front as it always did, no matter how much he tried to gel it down. His hands lay resting beside his body. Kaoru shivered as she remembered the touch of those soft hands pressing against her back, holding her close, hugging her so that she would never feel lonely ever again. She wanted to leap into the coffin and shake him till he woke up, just like she did in Trigonometry class every time he fell asleep during a lecture. She wanted to reprimand him for worrying her, pretending he was dead, just like when he would speed on a highway in his convertible. Tears fought to release themselves from the dams of her eyelids but she refused to. Last night, when she found out that he had been killed in a mugging that Sunday night, by her close friend, Megumi, she though Megumi had been lying. Megumi, who was shocked as well, didn't push the subject but hung up to cry to her parents.

However, when Kaoru went to school and saw all the students crying, she knew something was wrong. All the teachers allowed the students to leave for the guidance office for consolation but nothing those people said would make heal the hole in her heart. Kaoru had spent the entire day staring at the lonely chair beside in all of her classes, silent and not even shedding a tear. But when she reached home, she cried, falling on the entrance step and hugging her knees close to her body. Her little kitten, Tyger, came over and rubbed his petite amber frame against her knees, trying to cheer her up. Kaoru cried all night, with no one to lean on since her parents were dead and her brothers living far away. She wanted to call Aoishi and Soujiro, but she didn't want them to risk their jobs just to see her. She was better off not letting them worry about her.

The next few days passed on in a daze. Kaoru continued to get good grades but she still felt like it had been an April fools joke, and he would return on his birthday, a month later, with a huge grin on his face. She knew he was gone, she had seen his face, his stillness, but her heart kept keeping her hopes high. Normally, Kaoru felt that her heart keeping her hopes was a great trait to have, but in this case it wasn't. Because he didn't come back. Shinta was gone forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Kaoru!" yelled an annoyingly familiar voice.

Kaoru hugged her comforter closer to her, determined not wake up. _It's way too early! Leave me alone! _Then she felt the pillow beneath her head yanked out from under and slam into her face. Kaoru bolted up and threw the comforter over the figure beside the bed, trying to strangle to him.

"Soujiro! Why are you doing this to me?" Kaoru yelled as she held him under the comforter with a headlock.

"Agh! Kaoru, let go!" Soujiro gasped beneath the blanket. "Geez, crazy woman! I'm trying to wake you up! It's the first day at your new job and you're going to do this to me?"

Kaoru paused for a second, allowing Soujiro to peer from beneath the blankets with a hesitant look. Kaoru stared out into to space for a few seconds before turning to Soujiro. Soujiro cringed, ready for another onslaught of Kaoru's usual morning grumpiness.

"You're right! Agh, I better get ready!" Kaoru said surprising Soujiro and jumping into her bathroom. Soujiro yelled from outside the door.

"Hey, Kao! Aoishi has some food ready for you on the stove. He said he's off to Goldman Saks for his work. You better hurry up too if you don't want to get late! It's already 8 in the morning!"

"What about you, Soujiro?" Kaoru asked, while she yanked off her pajamas in haste. "Don't you have to get ready for work too?"

"Goldman Saks can wait for their Vice-CEO since the CEO is there!"

Kaoru smiled at herself when she hopped into the shower, feeling the initial cold spray heat into a nice hot shower.

She thought about her life as she squirted some sweet smelling body wash into her loofah and scrubbed her body.

Life had changed for Kaoru since she had come to terms with her best friend, Shinta's, death. She had gotten over it, or so she seemed, and continued on with her life, going to Princeton at the age of 18. She didn't think of Shinta everyday, but whenever she did she was gloomy. Her brothers, finding about her ordeal a month later, were angry at her for not telling her about her problems, and immediately started living with her. When she graduated from Princeton at the top of her class, her brothers used their influences as CEO and Vice-CEO at Goldman Saks, the number one banking business in the world, to get her a job there. However, Kaoru did not want to be too dependent on getting help from her loyal brothers. They had always been there for her, so she wanted to walk her life without any more support. She was going to start her job at Morgan Stanley as their new Financial Advisor in the Bio-medical field. She smiled at the thought of her new job, choking on a few shampoo bubbles in the process. Her new boss was a very handsome man by the name of Sanosuke Sagara. He was kind to her on the interview, already using his looks and moves to win her heart. Kaoru, not wanting to act like a hoar, kindly declined his repeated offers to walk her to her house or to join him for a glass of wine and a movie at his flat. Kaoru had impressed him, and she was welcomed aboard. Of course, Morgan Stanley knew of her brother's standings but that didn't cause her from being a little proud of her new self.

Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom, her long dark black hair tied up in a bun and her face made up. She wore a black skirt that hid her well shaped legs down to her knees and a black business jacket with a pink button-up shirt underneath. A pair of sparkling 2-carat diamond studs adorned each ear and a single diamond drop necklace hugged her elegantly chiseled neck. She glanced herself in the mirror and noticed a Thomas Pink tag hanging off her skirt in the back and yanked off the tag. Her brothers had bought the outfit for her in celebration for her new job.

She opened her door and headed to the kitchen of the nice suite her brothers and her shared. She grabbed her breakfast off the kitchen table and sat in the leather reclining chair, enjoying the view of Manhattan from her window.

"You like the breakfast?" said a serious tone behind her. She looked behind her and saw her handsome brother looking at her with a solemn face, toweling his shag of black silky hair dry. She looked into his blue-black eyes and laughed. Her brothers were so different. Night and Day of each other!

"What's so funny, Kao?" Aoishi asked, throwing the towel on the back of the leather couch and began trying to tie the loose blue silk tie he had around his neck.

"Let me do it, idiot. Anyways, I thought Soujiro told me you had left for work?"

"I had. But I forgot to change out of my bathrobe," Aoishi said emotionlessly, but Kaoru could have sworn she saw a glint of humor and embarrassment play across his stern handsome features.

Kaoru laughed out loud and ruffled Aoishi's damp hair.

"Well now that you're ready, you better get to work. I got to go to my job anyways. Listen, I should be back home around 5 so don't worry about me till then. And don't call my cell a thousand times!"

Kaoru snatched up her black leather briefcase, pecked a kiss on Aoishi's cheek, and yelled a good-bye to Soujiro who was still in the shower before leaving for work.

Kaoru was so close to her building that it wasn't but 5 minute walk to work. She hummed as she listened to her Ipod and crossed streets. But then, something red caught her eye. She turned around to get a good look but all she saw was a little kid wearing a bright pair of red shorts. Kaoru shook head to clear her thoughts before continuing her walk to work. _It looked like Shinta…but he's dead!_ Kaoru trudged on, putting that incident at the back of her head. As soon as she opened the glass doors of the building, a large bouquet of red roses were under her nose, causing her to sneeze.

"Oh, haha, sorry Ms. Kamiya!"

Kaoru peered over the roses and saw Mr. Sagara scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just thought you should have a good welcome to the company!" Sagara said brightly handing the flowers to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled at the man. "Thank you very much. But I can't have it all roses and candy at work. I need to do something around here. Lead me to my cubicle."

She was lead through security, to the elevator, and emerged at Floor 14. When Sagara opened the door to her room, it wasn't a cubicle. A nice sized room opened, the floor was hardwood and covered with a handsome blood red rug with an ornate Indian-looking design on it.

"I hope you like it."

"Mr. Sagara! I hope I didn't get this because…"

"Heavens, no! Our last financial advisor had this room. Her name is Megumi Takani and she's now on the board of directors here."

Kaoru heard something click in her mind. _Megumi! I haven't seen her in ages! I'll go stop by later but I don't want to overwhelm Mr. Sagara with my high-powered connections. I think he's still having hock from hearing my brothers are leaders in his rival company._

"Thank you, Mr. Sagara. Who is my client for today?"

Kaoru worked the day out till 4:30. She had talked to all of her 6 clients and established a connection with all of them, giving them stock market advice, and affiliating them with herself with a few jokes and side conversations. She sighed and stretched her hands high above her head, squinting her eyes in satisfaction like a cat.

"Can I come in?" said Mr. Sagara's voice from outside.

"Yeah, come on," Kaoru said exasperatedly. _Hopefully he won't take up too much of my time. I promised Aoishi I'd be home soon._

Mr. Sagara stepped in and beamed at Kaoru. Kaoru had to admit he was pretty handsome in his classy Thomas Pink black suit and pale cream button up that was festooned with two solid gold cuff links.

"Uh…well…I was just wondering…if you wanted to..grabsomethingtoeat," he finished. Panting from the effort of saying all those word together.

"Well, if you're asking me out, I'm sorry. I kind of have to go home. But thanks anyways!" Kaoru finished brightly.

"Oh…I see," Mr. Sagara said disheartened.

Kaoru felt a little bad, but she was telling the truth.

"Well today might have been a bad day, but how about tomorrow? Lunch? Is that okay, Mr. Sagara?"

He looked hopefully and smiled a goofy grin that looked so cute with his handsome features.

"Okay! But you don't have to call me Mr. Sagara anymore. Call me Sanosuke. Or better yet, Sano!"

Kaoru smiled as she watched him practically waltz out of her office. Kaoru sighed as soon as the oak door slammed shut and leaned back in her leather chair. _Man, it's been a long day. Well, can't tell Aoishi or Soujiro about Mr. Sargara…I mean Sano._ Then, she glanced at her little silver watch on her left wrist. It was 4:45!

Kaoru jumped up and ran to the elevator. As soon as the elevator landed on ground floor, she bolted out of the doors and ran down her street. _OH MY GOD! I better hurry!_

WHAM!

Kaoru fell flat on her back on the hard concrete, while hundreds of other business people scurried around her. She had run into something hard and warm. She looked up and saw a man of average height standing above her with a long black leather trench coat that covered his body as well as his face and head.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice soft and aristocratic sounding.

"Yeah," Kaoru said weakly, taking the offered hand and hoisted herself up.

"You almost ran into a hotdog vendor. Oh and by the way," he said, his head tilting down then quickly going back up. "You might want to pull down your skirt," he said in a soft monotone.

Kaoru looked down and saw her skirt was hiked up to her thighs, showing a little bit of the red lingerie she wore underneath. She blushed and pulled down her skirt before looking back up at the man. He had turned away from her and began walking in the other direction.

"Wait! I would like to say thanks, but I'm afraid I don't know your name!"

He kept walking away, ignoring her.

Kaoru watched his retreating back. _Who was that? He seemed a little odd.._,

"Agh!" she exclaimed suddenly, looking down at her watch.

It was 5:15.

She ran a bit but there was so many people walking about on the streets that she was hardly covering any ground. So she took a shady looking alleyway in hopes of a shortcut. She ran down the grimy narrow alleys, her legs splashing flecks on muck on her legs. Then suddenly, she tripped over something and fell on the cold, slimy concrete floor.

"My, we found ourselves a rich little pretty, right boys?" said a nasty sounding voice above her.

Kaoru rolled on her back and looked up. She saw three men wearing oversized hooded sweatshirts. One particularly fat one was leering down at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body in with fiendish delight.

Kaoru scrambled up and backed away from them. She took a step backward, slowly edging the other foot behind so the three strangers wouldn't attack quite yet. Her plan didn't work very well. One person pulled out a gun and slammed it against her head, causing dark stars to play across her vision as her body crumpled to the floor. Her eyes couldn't stay open long enough to find out what the fuzzy outlines of the people over her were doing but she didn't lose consciousness. She heard a coupled voices shouting and then heard a gunshot. She expected to be the one shot, her money then taken out of her wallet but none of the sort happened. She felt a heavy material across her body and a hand slide behind her back. Scared of rape, she began thrashing about, her fist colliding with something before the throbbing in her head became severe and she fell limp.

"Hey. Wake up."

The voice sounded ethereal, like some kind of hollowed out voice one would here in a dream. Then, Kaoru heard a sharper, "hey" , and her eyes snapped open. Her vision was fuzzy at first but slowly it came into focus. She was looking at a white-washed drywall ceiling with a brown fan rotating at a rate that was causing it to rock back and forth in a manner that one would think it was going to wrench itself from the ceiling. Kaoru slowly turned her head and saw the back of a pale green couch that she as lying on.

She looked down at her body and saw that she was covered by a feather-down blanket. She then slowly looked to the other side. This little movement brought tears of pain because she felt the large tender lump on her head rub against the pillow she was lying on. After blinking away the tears, she saw a man looking at her with large amber eyes. He had long shiny crimson-orange hair that was brought back in a ponytail behind his head, but his long strands of hair stuck out in odd directions on the top and front of his head obviously due to applying heavy amounts of hair gel. His face was beautiful, as if it was sculpted by a ancient Greek artist. He looked like…Shinta. But Shinta would never have worn such a scowl on his face...

"Shinta?" Kaoru asked weakly.

"I think you were hit on the head pretty soundly. I say you should get back to bed," he said in a monotone voice that was both soft and delicate.

"What…happened?" Kaoru mumbled, her head throbbing at the strain of trying to talk.

"Don't ask to many questions or else you'll hurt yourself. Anyways, you were attacked by a few muggers. I took care of them before they could harm you. You should never walk down sketchy alleys like that."

"Wait!" Kaoru said, suddenly leaping up from the couch, a cool piece of cloth sliding from her head. "Your voice! You're the one who I ran into earlier! Thanks so much! By the way, can you tell me your name now?" _He's not Shinta, _Kaoru couldn't help but think sadly.

The man looked at her in disbelief and stood up from his chair. He turned his back on her and walked to the end of the couch before pausing.

"My name is…Kenshin."


	2. Chapter 2

**KishofWings-** Thanks everyone for being so great as to review for my second fanfic:applauds all readers: Kind of busy with homework but everything quieted down bit so I got to go type up this chapter! For all the readers who are reading "Fugue of Spastic Melodies" and are wondering why I'm not updating yet is because…well…I know what I want to happen in the story but I'm not sure exactly how it should happen, if that made any sense at all. Well thanks to all the readers who read and reviewed.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"My name is…Kenshin."

Kaoru felt taken back by hearing the strong sounding name. She watched his retreating back as he went into the tiny kitchen which was adjacent to the living room with only a small island acting as a barrier between the two rooms. Ever since she had seen his face, she had expected him to say his name was 'Shinta', and her hopes had been set on the name. But when she said an entirely different name, she felt slightly disappointed.

Kaoru then heard a clatter from the kitchen. Peering bemusedly over the green couch, she looked over the island and saw Kenshin, with his emotionless face, opening and slamming shut cabinets, pulling out a huge pot and a large tin. Kaoru watched while he moved this way and that in the kitchen, his soft, silky red hair flying around his head like long beautiful crimson feathers. Then, Kenshin paused for a moment reading the back of the tin.

Kaoru had to ask. "What are you doing?"

Kenshin didn't reply but Kaoru heard a small grunt that sounded vaguely like "coffee". Somehow, seeing this serious man fumble around to make coffee had made Kaoru to want to start laughing out loud. Kaoru, however, suppressed the notion, and lay back on the couch. Her head was still throbbing after all.

"Do you want cream or sugar?" Kenshin's soft emotionless voice asked out from the kitchen.

"Even thugs can make coffee? I'm shocked! Maybe you can cook a delightful 7-course meal while you're at it!" Kaoru said, giving up to her inner self that had been dying to crack a joke on Kenshin.

"If you don't want coffee, then you don't have to drink it," replied Kenshin in the same monotone voice.

"Wait! Geez, no sense of humor! I want very little cream and two teaspoons of Splenda," Kaoru said from the couch, while taking the fallen wet rag that had fallen off her head and placing the cool weight back on the painful bump on her skull. _A little nap, won't hurt, _she thought adjusting herself into a comfortable position. Then, before closing her eyes, she saw something glint in the living room.

The living room, though still holding the elements of man's apartment, was very comfortable with a fireplace surrounded by several soft brown leather armchairs on top of a rich moss green rug. But above the fireplace hung a beautiful portrait of a raven haired angel with widespread wings, one black the other white. Her eyes were large and blue, making her face seem too beautiful to be real. She was small and willowy and was covered in a soft silky white dress. Her body was half pale and half caramel toned as if a tanned twin and a pale one was joined together. In her outstretched arms, she held a moon in one pale hand and a sun in the other tanned one. However, as beautiful as this painting was, it was not what caught Kaoru's attention. Underneath the painting was a pair of long thin swords lay half opened in their sheaths on the mantle piece of the fireplace. One sword was white, the other black; the white looked like it was hardly ever used while the black one was covered with fingerprints, smudges and scratches. Kaoru stood up slowly, ignoring the throbbing of her head at the slight movement, and made her way to the fireplace to closely examine the swords.

Her father, a famous kendo elite, would have loved to have seen these magnificent swords. They were a piece of art no less valuable than the beautiful painting above them. The little bit of blade that was revealed was a beautiful polished silver-colored steel. Kaoru had the strange urge to touch them, to feel their power and fear that lay in the swords.

"Here's your coffee," said Kenshin's unmistakable voice from behind her.

Kaoru, her fingers a mere millimeter from the hilt of the black sword, pulled back her hand as if electrified and turned around to see Kenshin holding a steaming brown chipped mug towards her.

"Th-thanks!" Kaoru stammered, her heart pounding so hard it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest at any moment. Kaoru took the mug from his hands and held it carefully by its handle and took a seat on the green couch, making sure her eyes wouldn't wonder back to the swords.

Kenshin sat slowly in the leather brown chair, leaned back and took a long drought from the mug. Sunlight poured through the half-opened windows beside them, playing a slightly warm llight on both of their faces. It was then that Kaoru noticed two pale thin scars crossed in the form of an "X" on his right cheek. Kaoru's eyes moved up his side profile and saw a small black bruise on his high cheekbone, directly above the scar. _How did I **not**_ _notice these before?_

"Where did you get those scars and that awful looking bruise on your cheek?" Kaoru said, placing her mug on the coffee table and dipping her cold cloth in a nearby bowl of ice water and wringing it.

Kenshin looked at her over the brim of his mug, his face still retaining any form of emotion.

"The scars are none of your business," he said, finally, taking a sip from his mug. "And the bruise is what you gave me."

"What! I didn't do anything so violent!"

Kenshin touched the bruise softly, not showing a sign of pain if any when he touched it, and looked at Kaoru's right hand.

"You have a good right swing," he said, looking shamelessly in her eyes.

Kaoru got up and walked over to his chair. He pushed her hand away when she tried to press the cold cloth on his bruise.

"It's fine. Finish your coffee and go home."

Kaoru's eyes flared at the statement. "Not until I care for your bruise. I don't really remember hitting you but I remember something like 'rape' coming into my mind and I think I reacted. And I probably nailed you. Sorry. My brothers always said I was too much of a brute to be a girl," she said, then made another attempt at the bruise, but Kenshin brushed her hand away. "Don't be a child!" she yelled, taking hold of his free hand and pressing the cloth finally on the bruise.

She continued to press the cloth, while Kenshin had finally resigned from the fight, and began drinking his coffee again.

Kaoru thought back fondly as she remembered having almost the same struggle with Shinta when he was driving a little too fast for dropping her home. He was teasing her by diving faster and faster while she was telling him to slow down so she had punched him on the side of the face. Thank god he had not lost control of the car. He slowed down obediently and was silent on the rest of the way home. When they had reached her house, he apologized for driving recklessly and when she tried to take care of the large black bruise on his face, he had fought her off just like Kenshin had. Then she, like with Kenshin, grabbed a hand took care of the bruise. After that, Shinta smiled sheepishly and gave her a hug, telling her she was the greatest. That was when Kaoru had fallen for Shinta.

Thinking about Shinta brought a few tears to Kaoru's eyes, but she brushed them back with the back of her free hand and dipped the cloth in the cold water again.

"You can stop now."

Kaoru snapped back from her thoughts and looked at Kenshin. His large beautiful amber eyes were gazing at her with no emotion. _That lack of emotion was unnerving sometimes. _

"It feels better. What about you?" Kenshin said in his usual voice.

Kaoru had to think a minute before responding. He was asking in _concern_ for her?

"I'm fine. Thanks for taking out those thugs by the way."

Kenshin shrugged, but Kaoru saw a tint of anger behind those golden eyes. _Why is he suddenly angry?_

Before she could ask the question, her eyes caught her platinum wristwatch. It was 7:30! She was supposed to have been home by 5!

"Oh crap!" Kaoru yelled as she ran around, gulped down the last of her coffee and began frantically looking for her briefcase.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, placing his mug down calmly on the coffee table and looking at her as she dove behind the couch still looking.

Kaoru's head popped over the couch, her blue eyes blazing with energy. "I need my bag! I was supposed to be home 2 and half hours ago! Man, I'm in soo much trouble!" She disappeared behind the couch again.

"Your briefcase is right here," Kenshin said pulling up the black leather bag from beside his chair. "And I'll get you onto Wall Street. Do you live nearby there?"

"Yes!" Kaoru said relieved, emerging from behind the green couch and took her briefcase. "I'm only a five minute walk from there. It's actually better that you don't drop me off at home. My brothers would definitely go crazy if they knew I was at a strange man's house for two hours unconscious," Kaoru said laughing and then stopped. "Oh I mean not that you're strange or anything!"

"Let's go, then."

Kenshin lead her out of the building to the adjacent garage. Kaoru caught a glimpse of the street and avenue he lived on. He lived on Maiden Lane and Water St. Pretty close to where she lived. She waited outside while he got his car, a black 2006 Ferrari F430 Spider. She climbed in, enjoying the smell of the new black leather interior.

"Where do you live?" Kenshin asked in his normal fashion, with no emotion whatsoever.

"I live right near the junction of Wall St. and Hanover St., but you can drop me off at where Pearl St. cuts into Wall St."

Kenshin shifted quickly into 6th gear, going at quite a fast speed for the small roads of New York City.

"Um. Could you slow down? You're going a bit fast AGH!" Kaoru yelled, hiding behind her hands as Kenshin weaved through 6 cars in minimal space at the crazy speed of 80 m.p.h.

"No." was his reply.

Kaoru sighed and kept her eyes shut until she felt the car slow to a halt. Kaoru peered from behind her eyes and saw the familiar Starbucks sign at the corner of Pearl St.

"We're here."

Kaoru got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. Kenshin looked like he was about to merge into traffic but Kaoru put a hand into the car and patted his arm. Kenshin swung his head around at her, his face if capable of emotion, probably would have shown shock at being touched in such a familiar way again.

Kaoru tried to smile at the face but ended up accomplishing a smirk, probably a suspicious looking one at best.

"I just want to say thanks. If I get time, I might stop by once or twice at your place!" Kaoru said brightly, pulling out her hand from the unsafe depths of the classy car and its silent occupant.

Kenshin blinked and then replied, "Don't come to my place again. If you know what's best for you."

Kaoru's makeshift smile drooped. _He's definitely not Shinta. He had way better manners._

"Well we'll see then. Bye!" Kaoru said and turned around and walked towards home. She heard behind her the familiar roaring of a car getting into New York traffic accompanied by the traditional chorus of blaring horns.

Kaoru made her way back to her house with only a mere 5 minutes to come with a good excuse with her brothers. She could picture their reactions in her head. Soujiro acting like a complete ass goading Kaoru into spilling out who the guy she was spending time with and threatening to follow her even to the ladies' room to find out while Aoishi, quietly, summons his special squad of friends, the Oniwaban, to look up the guy and take him out, literally. Aoishi may have the face of a model but behind those big steely eyes and emotionless handsome face was a storm of temper. Kaoru sighed as she reached her front door and was immediately greeted by the door bursting open and Soujiro chocking her in a tight hug.

"Kao! We had a snack ready for you at 5! But I guess you'll just have to suffice with dinner. NYAH!" Soujiro said in a childlike voice. _Sadly, he's 25 years old._

"Kaoru, you're lucky your boss called or else I would have had to call people to find out where you were," said Aoishi's voice from somewhere behind Soujiro. _Literal translation of Aoishi: "I would have had to send out the Oniwaban to kick who's ever ass that dared make my sister late home from work."_

"So where were you?" Soujiro asked, letting Kaoru get some air from being strangled in his hug.

"Yes, Kao, where were you?" Aoishi asked in his soft, beautiful, and dangerous voice.

"Well, you see…I-I had to go see the doctor. Feeling a little light headed and I didn't want to worry you guys. I had the dizziness since this morning, maybe due to Aoishi's breakfast, but the doc said I was fine. Just needed some rest. That's all!" Kaoru said hiding her relief that she had come up with such a good lie.

Aoishi and Soujiro looked at each other for a while, as if silently debating something with each other. _Crap, they don't believe me!_

Then they grabbed her, one arm each, and pulled her into the house, sat her in a chair by the dining room, and pushed a plate piled with Eggplant Parmesan and poured steaming hot tomato sauce on top.

"Eat," they said together, while they hurried over to the kitchen and fixed themselves a plate. Kaoru cut a piece of the savory looking dish and put it in her mouth. It was good.

Kaoru smiled towards the direction of her brothers, though they weren't looking. They had been worried about her and took care of her so well, but thank god they didn't realize that she **had** been at stranger's house after almost being mugged or worse by a few thugs. Ever since Shinta had lost his life in an alleyway mugging, Soujiro and Aoishi had drilled a "never-go-in-an-alleyway-unless-with-either-of-us" lesson in her head. Kaoru felt her smile on her face fade a bit as she thought of Shinta. She had never wanted to see photos of the crime scene but knew through friends that Shinta had been stabbed. Police thought it was by a strange weapon, and deduced that it wasn't a dagger or a knife. She wondered who had killed Shinta back then, but she didn't want to kill the person; she just wanted to see the person behind bars with a life-sentence. Kaoru remembered the ridiculous thoughts that had went through her head, like one where she was going to wait in the future when a time machine was created and go back in time and tell Shinta not to go when she had waved good bye to him for the last time in their high-school hallway.

Kaoru remembered so well that scene in her life. She had heard the school bell ring announcing the end of class, and she had merged into the traffic of hurried students in the hallway. She had spotted Shinta's red hair and a large green hat with bells on top of his head in the masses and called out his name. That day she wanted to tell him she loved him. But she couldn't say the words to him. Instead she complimented the funky hat he had worn on "wear-a-fun-hat-to-school" where they had paid a dollar that would go to a charity, and the students in exchange were allowed to wear hats of their choice. They had walked a few steps together when he had to go upstairs to get his stuff from his locker. Kaoru apologized but said she had to go meet her personal driver early so she could get to the student library before it closed. Shinta had smiled and waved, saying he wished her a happy weekend and that he would be busy Saturday but would call Sunday. Kaoru smiled, thinking she would tell him she loved him next time. Kaoru had not known that would be her last time to ever talk or see him. He didn't call Sunday. Kaoru had figured he was busy. But that night, Megumi had called her crying telling her the news that sent chills through her spine, the very news that she had thrown away as some sort of sick joke that Shinta had thought of. Kaoru remembered the shock she felt when the next day she knew it was true.

"You okay, Kao?"

Kaoru jumped, startled by Soujiro 's and Aoishi's reappearance into the dining room with a huge plate each filled with food.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Kaoru said smiling broadly at the pair of them. In reality she felt way better seeing them. Those two had always been there for her, keeping her mind off of Shinta.

"Come on Kaoru!" She told herself as she jabbed her knife into the eggplant so she could vent her frustration at herself. "I'm 21 years old! It's been over 4 years since that incident. I should have forgotten about it and lived on."

But another voice said quietly in the back of her mind, "You had been okay, not thinking about Shinta except once in a while but even then you were okay not crying, but that was until you saw Kenshin. Kenshin, who so resembled Shinta on the outside."

Kaoru shook her thoughts clear and continued to eat her food with her brothers. She laughed and chatted with them as if everything was normal. But as soon as she got into her room and got into the shower before hitting the sack, Kaoru cried, hoping her sobs were hidden by the loud cascade of water that was washing the tears that were streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

* * *

She was in a empty white room. 

Kaoru walked around listlessly in the room, occasionally changing direction from running into the near invisible white walls.

"Hello…hello…hello…hello," she said in a bland voice. This was boring her.

Then Shinta appeared in front of her, smiling at her in the cocky yet beautiful smile with his brown satchel swung over one lean shoulder.

"Shinta! I thought you were dead!" Kaoru cried, running toward him while the white room changed into her old high school's busy hallways with students milling around them.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, feeling the warmth of his hands on her back as they pressed gently in a light hug.

"Did you like my joke?" he said smirking down at her.

Kaoru cursed and gave him a good smack in the arm for good measure. "That was NOT funny! You had me crying for hours!"

Shinta smiled again and hugged Kaoru closer.

"I was just playing, but I didn't mean for you to be hurt. You know, I love you."

Kaoru blushed deeply. "Y-y-you do? I love you too."

Shinta let go of her gently and stepped away from her, looking down at his watch.

"I gotta go to class. See you after school!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru exclaimed feeling her heart well up with warmth. "I'll see you after…" Kaoru felt her mind grow numb as she saw a ominous shadow appear behind Shinta's smiling face with what horribly looked like a blade in its shadowed grip.

"Shinta look out!" Kaoru yelled, running toward him to protect him from the danger. He was only a few feet from her but somehow no matter how much she ran, she was still the same distance away.

Shinta's smile faltered a few seconds and his eyes grew wide for a few moments, shock written all over his face. Kaoru urged her feet to move, to save him, but they did not obey.

Shinta let out a yell in pain and grabbed his stomach with a hand, blood suddenly blossoming from his chest and running in all directions.

"SHINTA!" Kaoru yelled her legs pumping to catch him as he fell but she wasn't moving. She watched him fall like a rag doll to the ground, his shocked face falling last on the blood splattered white floors. His eyes clouded from their usual amethyst to a dull purple.

"NO!" Kaoru yelled in anguish. She looked up and saw the shadow moving towards her, its appearance becoming visible by the second. Kaoru felt she couldn't breath, while her heart was thundering too loudly. _It couldn't be…_

Standing in front of her covered in blood and malicious smiling, who so resembled Shinta, was Kenshin, his amber eyes flashing in malevolence.

"NOOOO!" Kaoru yelped grabbing at thin air, trying to rid herself of Kenshin's murderous face from her thoughts. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw sunlight pouring into her room, her bed sheets tangled around her legs like a straight jacket.

Kaoru felt a few beads of cold sweat drip down her face and fall with a small "plat" on her hands. Kaoru felt her heart thunder back to a normal pace, and she glanced over at her alarm clock. It was 7:30. Time to get up and go to work. Work seemed so odd to her after that nightmare.

Kaoru got up and made for the shower, pausing only to scratch her cat Tyger behind his ears.

The warm shower felt refreshing against her chilled and sweaty body. The dream was fading slowly into the recesses of her mind, but Shinta's dying face was still vivid as well Kenshin's.

"Why did I dream that?" she murmured, twisting the knobs to their "off" position, and wrapping a towel firmly about her.

She changed into a cute black dress that made her look very business like with its white pinstripes racing down to the hems of the dress. She slipped on her pointed black leather heels that she had bought from Prada, while filling a black Coach bag with her wallet and Black Berry.

She walked past Soujiro's room, hearing his loud snores from behind the door and made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and set about making coffee and English muffins for her breakfast.

"You okay Kaoru? You look a little pale." Aoishi said from behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't have enough sleep with trumpet head sleeping in the next room."

Aoishi smiled at Kaoru while she finished making breakfast and made another plate for him. "He can't help it. He hasn't been sleeping a lot since his clients have been asking quite a bit from him recently."

"I know." Kaoru sighed and settled herself down in her chair taking a long draught of the stemming black coffee.

"Kaoru…did you have a nightmare last night? One about Shinta?" Aoishi said quietly, gazing at her intensely from behind his coffee mug.

"How'd you know about that?" Kaoru exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"You screamed in last night. Although that idiot sleeps like a log, I wake up at the slightest noise. Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Kaoru nodded, having another fresh image of Shinta with blood all over him.

Aoishi looked at her for a moment as if deciding what he should do, and then walked over to the other edge of the table and hugged Kaoru hard.

Kaoru felt a sob erupt from her and she felt a wash of tears pour down her face, wetting Aoishi's crisp black suit.

"I'm-I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" Kaoru wailed as she gripped him tighter.

"Shhhh…it's okay. I figured you were sad about something last night. Don't worry, I won't tell Sou, but remember we are here for you. We both love you."

Kaoru nodded against his shoulder and pushed herself lightly away.

"Thanks. I gotta go to work. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call."

* * *

Kaoru felt a lot better from Aoishi's little speech. He always seemed to know just what to do. He didn't ask what the dream was about but instead offered solace. Kaoru loved him for that. 

She made it to the large building on Wall Street, glancing at her watch for the time. She had just made it in time for work. With an air of success, Kaoru proudly pushed at the revolving glass doors and made her way to her office.

When she reached her office, resting elegantly on a stack of stock notes, was a bouquet of red roses and white lily-of-the-valley. Kaoru rubbe the soft velvety petals of the flowers and took a healthy whiff of the flowers, admiring their beauty for a moment before reaching for the little thick-stock card tucked inside the flora.

In loopy silver writing were the words "Have a great day, beautiful. Love, Sano."

"So much for being casual daters," Kaoru muttered but felt all the same happy to have the attention. She hadn't had a boyfriend since high school. Heck, she never had a boyfriend in high school unless you count the 5 second relationship she had with a blind date Megumi had set up for her.

Kaoru sighed and sat behind her mahogany desk and began to work through the day with her various compliments, complaints, and suggestions her clients had left her on her plate.

* * *

"Lunch break, Kaoru. Ready for some lunch?"

Kaoru looked up from behind a large portfolio of one of her client's recent adventure in investing in random companies to the smiling handsome face of Sano.

Kaoru smiled and snapped the portfolio shut.

"Lunch sounds great."

* * *

Sano led her to a pretty fancy restaurant called "Entrya" and sat down at a table that was secluded from other tables and had a good view of bustling traffic on Wall Street. 

"Vhat ould ouie like toooo havffe?" a waiter asked in a overdone performance of the French language.

"A rye bread and artesian cheese plate with just dried cherries as a fruit, cream of mushroom soup, a bottle of Pinot Noir, dark, and a cup of expresso."

"Wee wee. And you monsieur?"

"Give me a steak, well done and a the special salad of the day. And a glass of Heineken."

After the waiter left with their orders, Sano burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked hotly.

Sano paused for a second, wiping his eye with the back of his hand.

"You chose some odd food choices that's all. I intially thought you would eat less then me, but you not only eat less, but you chose foods that were either appetizers or fillers. You are one interesting woman."

"Hmph. Well I happen to really like artesian cheese."

Kaoru and Sano ate their lunch together, joking and teasing each other like old friends. But then, in the middle of their meal, Kaoru saw something amber flash towards her. Kaoru glanced at the window and saw a fleeting glimpse of Kenshin in his black cloak, who disappeared the next second in the herd of people. Kaoru stood up quickly and made to leave when Sano grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to...um...check something. I'll be right back!"

She hurried off to the door and heard Sano try to get up and leave but got stopped by a waiter with a heavy bill.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled as she saw the familiar black hood appear in the crowd.

Kaoru followed the figure a great distance before she saw the figure turn into an alley, and Kaoru picked up her speed and pursued.

As soon as she turned into the dark spooky alley, Kaoru saw Kenshin, who looked at her with his gleaming amber eyes.

"Go away."

Kaoru, feeling the demon rise in her, felt the urge to argue but merely allowed herself to stiflly say "no".

"Go away," Kenshin repeated vehemently, now making movements toward her as if to try to scare her off.

"I just wanted to see…" Kaoru began but Kenshin cut her off.

"You saw me, now go before you get in trouble," Kenshin said hurriedly, moving closer as if his very appearance scared her

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru said confused, ignoring the warning bells that had been ringing since Kenshin had told her to leave the first time.

"Oh shit," Kenshin muttered looking behind her.

Kaoru turned around and saw a sight that frightened her enough to make her shiver.

In front of five broad strong looking men in suspicious black suits stood a man with long black hair and part of his face covered in bandages.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Kish is back! I've been bogged down with college prep stuff like applications and tests and tons and tons of hw! but i finally got time to update! Thanks for waiting and do me a favor and read and review! I would love to wake up tomorrow and have about 10 new review in my email box. Only ten! Please? See ya around!**

**-Kish**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Compromise**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my dear friend," the excessively bandaged man said to Kenshin in a voice coated with poisonous honey. 

Kenshin did not reply, and slowly edged in front of Kaoru to shield her; however, the man noticed Kaoru and gave her a long look from her legs up to her top that made her blush a deep crimson.

"And you bring me a little lamb as a gift? I will definitely enjoy this delectable dish tonight," the man said, his bandaged hands making for Kaoru's hand. Kenshin however pushed Kaoru further behind him and glared at the bandaged man.

"I brought the sword as requested. All I ask is from you in return is for you to release me of my title, Shishio."

"I will do all that…" Shishio said, waving Kenshin off with an impatient sweep of his hands. "But you should better than to put fresh meat in front of a hungry lion and expect to keep all of your food," and Shishio grabbed again at Kaoru's hand and pulled her toward him before Kenshin could react. Kaoru felt her heart pumping blood desperately to her head, her mind struggling to formulate a plan to get away from the man's tight grip.

Shishio painfully jerked her back against his chest and laid a bandaged arm across the top of her chest.

"Shishio! Let her go!" Kenshin growled dangerously, pulling out a black-cloth wrapped oblong object from the depths of his cloak. Kenshin pulled at the top of the object and a long thin ebony handle came out with a cold steel blade. The men behind Shishio subsequently pulled out identical guns and took aim at Kenshin. Shishio however halted their attack by merely raising a casual hand. The guards put down their weapons in mild confusion but continued to watch their master for further instructions. Kenshin bared his teeth at Shishio like a feral dog; Shishio responded with a dangerous grin.

"You plan to fight me? Then you will give up your name when you die at my hands Battousai!" Shishio pushed Kaoru out of the way and reached for his own sword and met Kenshin's aggressive attack.

Kaoru fell unceremoniously on the muddy ground. She felt a little wobbly from the adrenaline intoxicating her mind, but then she heard the of steel clash against steel and jerked her head up out of her daze to see Kenshin and Shishio fighting for each other's death, both boasting a feral glint in their eyes, as if they did not notice anything around them but each other and the movement of their swords. Kenshin whipped around Shishio, dodging a jab from him and aimed a sideswipe at his side. Shishio neatly dodged the attack and hit Kenshin over the head with his sheath. Kenshin fell to his knees for a moment and then deflected a dangerous blow to his head with his sheath and used his sword in his other hand to attack Shishio's unguarded side. However, Shishio maneuvered just enough to escape with a flesh wound. Kenshin flipped backward and landed on his feet, sword ready when Shishio lunged at him again. Kaoru felt faint and felt her mind grow numb and she began to tilt from side to side.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt a pair of strong hands scoop her up into a bridal lift and she found her face a few inches away from Sano's, worry etched across his chiseled features.

"Are you okay, Kaoru? The police are coming in a few minutes. Who are they?" he added, nodding at the fight and the burly bodyguards who were looking on in semi-interest.

"Um…well…you called the cops?" Kaoru said a little too quickly; Sano raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I figured you were in some sort of trouble when you ran off from lunch so I…" he got cut off when a loud "thud" resounded through the alleyway, distracting him from Kaoru's plight. Kenshin lay sprawled on the dirty cement ground, his sword a few feet away from his twitching hand, and Shishio stood over him with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. A dribble of blood spilled over his brow into his eyes; Kenshin's face was stretched taut with pain, his golden eyes glaring through squinting eyelids at Shishio.

"These past years have dulled your sword as well as your skills. You are now renounced of your title, Battousai." Shishio swiftly picked up Kenshin's fallen weapon and raised the sword in the air.

"NO!!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shishio paused for a moment eyeing her with fiendish delight before bringing down the sword at Kenshin's head. Kenshin, right before the sword touched him, rolled out of the way, but the sword still managed to pierce his chest. Sano placed the franticly kicking Kaoru on the ground and ran toward Shishio. He aimed a well placed punch at Shishio and caught him unprepared in the jaw. Kaoru scrambled up and ran toward Kenshin, who was struggling to pull the long blade out of his chest, his fingers cut during the arduous process.

Shishio scrambled up and was about to attack Sano when his guards yelled out a warning to him.

"The cops, sir!"

Shishio paused in mid-strike, his fist inches from Sano's face while his heavily bandaged face contorted in fury. Shishio glanced back in the direction of his guards, then at Sano, and then at the dying Kenshin. Without warning, he finished the punch, knocking Sano aside, ran toward Kenshin, and yanked out the sword from Kenshin's blood-splattered chest, pushing Kaoru away in the process.

"Die Battousai! Your name is hereby relinquished!" he spat at the injured man.

Sano got up off the ground and made for Shishio again but the man was already running to the other end of the dimly lit alley and was soon out of sight. Kaoru could now hear the sounds of sirens approaching the alley.

"The police are here. You're going to be alright!" Kaoru said almost pleadingly at the now panting Kenshin. His face flashed in pain again and he grabbed at his wound with a hand to stifle the bleeding.

"Don't take…me…there…police…not…what…I….need now…" he panted, sweat dripping off his brow, his usual bright amber eyes fading into a dim gold. He attempted to sit up but a hand pushed him back on the ground.

"Lie down. You obviously saved Kaoru, and I thank you for that. But right now you need medical attention. Lie still!" Sano demanded, placing a firm hand on the fallen man's shoulder to prevent him from moving again.

"Leave…me alone…you…know nothing! The police…I…can't!" Kenshin grabbed the Sano's and yanked it off his shoulder, staggering up to a sitting position.

"Don't get up! Your injuries will worsen, idiot!" Sano yelled at him and made to stop him but Kenshin shot a deadly glare at him.

"I'm leaving," Kenshin said, somehow managing to pull out his old cold demeanor again despite the mind-numbing pain and stood up on shaky feet. He managed to walk a few feet, but then he staggered against an alley wall and slid down into a crumpled heap, a streak of blood smearing against the wall.

Kaoru ran toward him and gazed frantically at Sano, looking for some sort of aid.

"Sano, he won't accept help from the police for some reason. But we need to get him medical attention as soon as possible!"

"I know that," Sano began, hiding his terror of the scene of the half-dead man who seemed to be unconscious at the moment and of Kaoru's frightened look. "I think I have a solution. One of my clients owns his own private clinic in upper Manhattan. It's a little expensive, but the privacy of the patients is well maintained there. I'll pay. How's that?"

Kaoru gazed back at Kenshin, his head cradled carefully in her lap.

"That will be great. Thanks Sano," Kaoru sighed in relief, her eyes red and tired.

"If you are in this alley, please come out with your hands up!" echoed a police officer's voice, which was accompanied by the sound of car doors opening and slamming shut.

Sano pulled off his black business jacket and draped it across Kaoru's shoulders and swiftly lifted Kenshin, wrapping one of Kenshin's limp arms around his neck while Kaoru took Kenshin's other arm. They ran to the end of the alleyway, Kaoru punching in numbers in her cell for a cab. They reached the end of the alleyway that met Maiden Lane and found a dingy yellow cab waiting for them.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the cozy warmly lit waiting room of the posh private clinic, her head resting on Sano's shoulder while his hand was wrapped gently about her shoulders. She hadn't cried a tear during the horrible ordeal but her face was drawn, and fatigue was written across her face. They had entered the clinic at 4:32 in the afternoon and the chief doctor, Dr. Gensai, a wizened and friendly looking old man, was polite enough not to ask any questions, and immediately alerted his staff to bring out a stretcher. He smiled at her and Sano hopefully and entered the O.R. It was now 10:00 p.m. Kaoru was worried sick; Sano kept eyeing the clock and then taking quick glances toward the closed steel doors of the O.R. They hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire time, knowing that no words would help either of them. 

Kaoru looked up at Sano's face. His eyes were shut as if in deep concentration, his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth formed a stern thin line. She looked down at his hand which was gripping the chair's armrest so hard that his veins were popping out. She smiled at the fact that he was worried over a complete stranger. He was a very nice guy.

The steel doors crashed open all of a sudden and the Dr. Gensai literally fell through the door. Kaoru and Sano immediately stood up from the noise, shocked to see the doctor run to a staggering halt in front of them.

"Well?" Sano asked, gripping Kaoru's shoulder.

"He's fine. That man has an amazing will to survive. He's still unconscious from the severe loss of blood, but luckily he was an AB blood type so we have sufficient blood in the clinic's stock to rejuvenate him. I won't ask how he got the injuries and since your company is in charge of my medicine and my practice, I won't question you or charge you for the treatment. He's being moved to Room 17 in an hour and you'll be able to see him. Until then!"

With that, the doctor left with a huge grin on his ancient face.

Kaoru turned to Sano and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks so much!"

Sano blushed at the motion and backed away awkwardly.

"It-It was nothing. It's late; you should go home."

Kaoru's smile faltered when she gazed at the clock. It was 11:30 at night! Her brothers would probably be scouring the streets for her by now, questioning people at random!

"Crap! I forgot to call my brothers!"

Sano held up a hand. "I already called them. Don't worry," he added at the flash of horror on her face. "I told them you were busy at work and you would be home safe and sound. I didn't mention your…friend."

"Whew! Thanks!," Kaoru breathed out in relief. "He is..er…one of my friends. He saved me from a bunch of muggers on my way home one day. So yeah, his name is Kenshin. By the way, can you keep this from the police?"

"Of course. Don't worry about him. Just go to bed. Will you be able to go to work tomorrow? I know you've gone through a rough day today..."

Kaoru shook her head and grabbed her jacket from the couch.

"No. I'll be alright. Thanks again Sano."

And she left Sano alone in the waiting room; Sano smiling at her retreating back.

Then Sano frowned in worry, his eyebrows furrowed, thinking deeply. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Sagara, the patient is in Room 17. He is still sleeping so please try not to disturb him. Good night!" said an exhausted nurse.

Sano bade the nurse a cheery good night and made for Room 17.

He found Kenshin lying on clean white sheets, a white blanket pulled up to his chin and white linen bandage wrapped around his forehead; his crimson hair covered most of his face except for his mouth which was covered by a clear plastic mask that fogged up slightly in long intervals. Sano pulled a leather roller chair towards the bed and sat down, staring at the crimson haired man asleep in front of him. Sano reached forward and brushed away the hair from his left cheek and found what he had been dreading to find.

A cross-shaped scar.

"It is the Battousai," he whispered.

* * *

**Hello everyone! So sorry its been ages since my last update for any of my stories but school is very stressful and I've been averaging about 5 hours a night for the past 2 weeks! So yeah I finally got time to work on my stories and thanks for being patient!  I know this chapter is a bit confusing but I hope you, the readers, enjoyed it! Something to think about in the next chapter: How does Sano know of "the Battousai" and of the crossed shaped scar?**

**-Kish**

** My other stories: I will try and update them as soon as I can. If you have any ideas for Fortune please leave a review and tell me! I'd appreciate it oodles! Thanks!  
**


End file.
